After the Matterhorn
by Cre8iveWriterX
Summary: Remember the episode "Mind Over Matterhorn"? And how Brittany was so upset about the Chipette's lack of fame that she didn't even want to go shopping? This story follows the events of that episode. I will be adding more story as I write it, so check back!
1. It's the Curse of Stardom

Welcome to my first fanfiction :-D

As the summary states, this follows the episode "Mind Over Matterhorn" where the Chipmunks are on a hit Europe tour, currently in Switzerland, and the Chipettes are guests invited by Dave.

Early in that episode Brittany is very upset, so upset that she is not even interested in shopping.

I'm not going to tell you anymore of the episode.... you have to watch it for yourself.... but naturally Alvin finds some way to "fix" things and, well, here is a download link to the episode. It is one of my favourites.

http:// rapidshare .com  
/files/223636791/Chipmunks_-_3x10A__036A__-_Mind_Over_Matterhorn .avi .html  
You have to remove the spaces in the address.

Also, in the actual episode timeline, the Chipettes still live in their treehouse, they have not met Miss Miller yet.

Of course, if we could actually BUY the episodes I would not upload it.  
It is a shame that Bagdasarian Company no longer own the syndication.  
I would have bought the entire series from their website if they did.

Anyway, back to the story, I will add more chapters as I write them.

.

.

.

.

"It's the curse of Stardom," said a smiling Eleanor as she leaned away from the flock of new fans, crowding the Chipettes for an autograph in the foyer of the Matterhorn Hotel. She leaned just long enough to see Alvin try to bury his head in his shirt at her comment.

"_How typical of Alvin,"_ she thought, "_annoyed that we are actually stealing the limelight."_

Silently, she enjoyed it. Both the look on Alvin's face and this newly found fame for herself and her sisters. And indeed this fame was well earned! That mountain trek up the Matterhorn was no leisurely tourist hike. Then managing to pull off that performance number as well as they did, each step placed with dreadful anticipation of the images that may befall the Chipettes. Images of a rag-tag trio of young singers with less style and glamour than the sausages that were served for breakfast that morning.

Well, glamour the newspapers did not convey, but what style these girls showed! What guts and originality they had in their choice of wardrobe. Sold by a mountain-peak performance on the Swiss Matterhorn, they had indeed, as Simon put it, started a trend. One need only look upon the advancing crowd to notice their unusual attire. A sock missing here, torn shirt shoulders there, hair styles that redefined destructured... if only their fans knew that this bold expression of style by the Chipettes was not intentional.

A camera bulb flashed over Brittany, clearly she had lost her feelings of humiliation from that day. It was the happiest Eleanor had seen her sister since Dave invited the Chipettes as guests of the Chipmunk's tour of Europe. Eleanor knew Brittany had been hiding feelings of upset. Sure, Brittany was no emotional hermit, but this tour bothered her, more than she let on to Eleanor and Jeanette. And why was Alvin trying so hard in his latest plan? Climb a snow-ridged mountain to sing at its summit... hardly conceivable, even by the standards of Alvin Seville. Why if Eleanor didn't know better...

"Eleanor!" an accented voice cried, "Please, can I get you in a photo with the other Chipettes? I have my father's camera."

All three Chipettes obliged, their smiles saying yes in any language. As the flash bulb lit, Ellie thought how she could ask Brittany about yesterday's turn of events, maybe even find some reason behind Alvin's, uh, kindness?

"_It will wait for the plane,"_ she decided. The plane to the final stop of the Chipmunk's Europe tour – Home. Leaving this afternoon.

"_Why couldn't they have arrived here in Switzerland earlier in the tour? Then the Chipettes may have actually been part of the tour, not just guests. Oh well,"_ Ellie thought, _"Save the best till last – one of the rules of life I spose."_


	2. At the Airport

Chapter two is up! :-D

This may be of interest - a little background from the episode "The Chipette Story" which describes the shared upbringing of the three girls is used.

But please don't think that you will be in the dark if you have not seen this.

Writing a story that requires knowledge of multiple episodes, which some people may not have seen is a little silly.

As said before, this story is a follow-on from the episode "Mind Over Matterhorn" and that is really the only thing semi-important to have seen.

You will still follow the story without having watched either, it's just a little background knowledge from these episodes will enrich the reading experience :-)

Now, on with chapter two!  
And please review, this is my first fanfic.

.

.

.

Dave, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes entered the Swiss International terminal. Two luggage carts, plus extra over the shoulders of Dave and the boys. Dave was relieved. They were as good as home. Almost.

"Dave, are you sure we couldn't keep our own plane for the flight back home?" asked a teasing Alvin.

"Alvin you know that plane was only to take us between concerts once we landed in Europe, no more." Dave groaned, he had hoped Alvin would have left this discussion back in the hotel room where it ended. Dave had arranged for a private plane to take them between concert venues across the various countries they toured. Rather than working around unchangeable flight plans from airline to airline.

"Well I still say that these long haul rockstar flights are where style counts the most." Alvin continued.

"And Dave still says that you'll be asleep during this final rockstar flight Alvin." came Simon's voice from a stack of walking suitcases. "Besides, this is better."

"Better?! How can sardine can seating be better than that private jet we left behind? Room to run down the corridor, through to the cockpit, into the co-pilot seat..." Alvin gave a short jump into the air. "Captain Alvin! You know the pilot let me watch the controls when he had to go out back, right?"

"Exactly, this is better." Simon reiterated.

Even with the auto-pilot on, this was Alvin that had, on occasion, been left in the vacant co-pilot seat. Their plane had only been booked with a single pilot.

And it would be true to say that even as Dave stood closely by cockpit door to keep an eye out, Theodore was the only one among them with a sense of calm. The pilot blissfully unaware of the little chipmunk dynamite that sat in the seat as he casually made his coffee or whatever needed doing.

"Just because Professor Simon didn't know what all the dials meant," Alvin said pokingly, "doesn't mean that everyone has to sit back and be bored."

Simon just let out a sigh and a groan, then started mentally counting down the steps to the Check-In Desk.

Meanwhile, the girls were walking behind Dave, noting the glances, short stares and double takes being directed at them.

"I like it." Jeanette whispered to Brittany, "I like it how we are actually being noticed."

Brittany didn't answer but a turn of the head and a smile of acknowledgement showed Jeanette she agreed.

Jeanette continued, "Really, that escapade worked out better that I thought it could have. Although we could have forgone that avalanche."

"And be without that 'trend' we created?!" Brittany exclaimed, "That little snow slide sealed our act!"

"Well, maybe." Jeanette conceded.

In a way, Brittany was correct. When Alvin caused that snow ridge to fall by yodelling for help, which inevitably covered and trapped the six of them in a small ice cavern, it was digging for air and freedom that gave them their resulting wardrobes. All captured on film, of course, by the news crews that had accompanied Dave and the rescue teams to the Matterhorn's summit.

"I wonder what our reception will be like back home." Jeanette pondered aloud, "I mean, not a reception as such, just speaking in terms of professional recognition of the Chipettes."

She turned to face Brittany who was already looking at her. Only with a slightly anxious expression beneath her pink ribboned hair.

"What do you think Brittany?"

They continued sharing expressions for a moment, before Brittany brought her head forward and casting her gaze down, just maintained her steady pace.

"I'm not sure," she eventually replied, "Much the same."

"_Was that a look of sadness that just fell across Brittany's face?"_ A wave of concern started creeping upon Jeanette.

Being sisters, naturally, the Chipettes shared their feelings. Considering their troubled and stolen past, the trusted support gained from each other had really been the only thing that kept these three sisters moving forward, with hope. And Jeanette could sense a touch of her lead sister's upset.

"_We've just found an unexpected gift of success, the most we have experienced since we met the Chipmunks and made our new name. Is it because we are leaving so soon that Brittany looks depressed? That's not the way to think. How... I used to think....."_

Jeanette recalled her earliest memories when she and her sisters were in the care of Olivia, also still a child herself in that awful adoption house. On the evening of that terrible day when they were discovered singing, captured and hidden from their sweet friend when the time came for her adoption, just so they could be used as performing novelties.... Jeanette remembered how she could see no light.

"_All was lost I thought. Stolen from the only person in this world whom we knew as family, watching her enter a new family while we were forced into a box, left with broken dreams of what could have been._

_It was Brittany and Eleanor who pulled me through that night. Showed me to look beyond the present moment. So why now, on our greatest day in a long time, does Brittany look so depressed?"_

"Brittany?" Jeanette prompted.

"Hmm?" was the reply from an expressionless face.

"Today 'was' a good day, right Brittany?" checked a soft voiced Jeanette.

"Of course silly, it's just... too short." Brittany hurried an answer. "You know, we need this back home."

"What, a snow capped mountain or a frantic dance and song number?" Jeanette figured it may be better to lighten the air a little.

"Just... neither. Never mind." Brittany's face fell again as she went back to her downward gaze.

"Luggage off the carts! Larger suitcases on the conveyor machine first." Dave announced to his boys and the Chipette sisters.

For once Brittany let a discussion go. She moved to the cart and placed one of her pink rimmed cases on the Check-In conveyor, remaining there motionless, contemplating the final destination sticker being placed on her case. Until Dave stumbled over her while attempting to retrieve their tickets from his jacket. Truth be told, she was as uncertain as she had been in the hotel room, alone, the previous day.


	3. Jeanette's Discovery on the Plane

After The Matterhorn - Chapter Three

I hope you are enjoying the story so far :-)

And I know it's sad how Brittany is upset.

But don't lose heart, chapters three, four and five work together to bring certain things to light and lift Brittany's spirit.

I have already written most of chapter four (it is handwritten in my notepad from waiting at bus stops & such - I need to type it out) and will finish it soon.

And thankyou for that first review, and to those people who have added me to their favourite writer list.

You encourage me to go on :-)

.

.

.

Three hours into the flight and the meal cart started moving down the corridor. It was strange how all felt hungry, but considering the boredom of a half-day flight, anything to break the monotony was welcomed. The jet had three aisles of seats, and two lanes for walking. Each seating aisle had three seats.

Dave originally booked the tickets with the boys in the three seats adjacent to the left window, and the girls in the center aisle, with himself in a seat in the right aisle of the same row. But as this would be the first overseas flight for the girls, Theodore suggested that they have the fun of the window seats. The girls, of course, were delighted. And for what seemed like most of the trip to Europe they spent spotting faces and animals in the cloud formations.

This time, there was a quieter atmosphere. Maybe because the anticipation of travelling to Europe had passed and life was due to return to normal. Chill-out time would best describe this moment. For all except Brittany and Dave who were each busy with photos and various papers.

"Can you please wait a moment Jeanette? Can't you see I have, ahh!" Brittany let out a small gasp as Jeanette tipped Brittany's food tray, landing spaghetti over whatever it was Brittany was working on. Brittany had the left window seat, Jeanette center, leaving the seat beside the walking lane for Eleanor who had already opened her meal and was watching her two sisters – wondering who would be blaming who first.

"You were lucky there was no sauce on that!" snapped Brittany, "Go spill your own spaghetti."

Jeanette responded in her usual manner, which was more silent toleration and acceptance of her sister's words than actual response. Perhaps an upward glance and half-roll of the eyes, but a passive response nonetheless.

The flight stewardess was also politely waiting for Brittany to clear her tray table.

"Jeanette, take these please?" Brittany held out a a half-dozen sheets of paper.

"Uh, Eleanor..." Jeanette awkwardly looking left and right at her sisters, as each of her hands held meal trays – Brittany's and her own.

With an unspoken _"Fine."_ Eleanor grabbed Jeanette's own meal tray from her right hand, emitting a quiet "Sorry." to the stewardess in the aisle, still waiting to pass over Brittany's and Jeanette's orange juices.

Her hands stuffing photos and papers down the seat pocket in front of her, Brittany was not in the least bit interested in 'chilling out'.

"Okay!" in more of a large sigh and exhale than an actual word, Brittany dropped her hands down on her now empty tray table. Save for a small stick of lip balm that she somehow managed to apply during the commotion.

"Sorry about the spaghetti," Jeanette started, "You can have some of mine if you don't mind spinach ravioli."

"It's okay," Brittany returned with an air hostess-like smile and bounce in her voice, "Time for a break!"

Eleanor passed on their plastic cups of juice, then returned to her lasagne. She wondered how Theodore was enjoying his, then glanced over and noticed he had already finished.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

"_So efficient, so well laid out."_ Jeanette silently said to herself. _"I like airplane food."_

And in one of her neater moments, carefully began rearranging the empty food platters and used cutlery.

"_Hmm, the serviettes were placed between those plates... now where did I put them... ah! There they are!"_

She reached into her seat pocket and pulled out the serviettes along with the stack of papers that Brittany handed to her earlier. One of them caught her eye. It was an early publicity shot just after they made their new name as 'The Chipettes'.

Flipping through the papers, Jeanette's eyes went a little wide as she read an email dated sometime during their Swiss stay, negotiating a concert performance for the Chipettes in five cities. A tour of their own! Then she noticed the proposed date – five days from this present day, four days once they had landed and settled.

Without the slightest head movement, Jeanette flicked her eyes over to her lead sister, the one whose name was on the communique. Oblivious to Jeanette's discovery, Brittany was busy eating. Rather than interrupt her, Jeanette passed the letter to Eleanor, holding it beneath her face, Jeanette's facial expression simply saying, _"Read this."_

Eleanor was busy writing paper aeroplane letters and throwing them to Theodore and Simon. Alvin was asleep as Dave predicted. Eleanor thought Jeanette wanted to join in on the fun, so she folded the letter into a paper plane and before Jeanette realised what Eleanor was intending to do, threw it across the aisle at the boys.

"Ellie!" hissed Jeanette.

"What?" came the instant response. "Oh, that was.... not for throwing...." Eleanor's voice trailed off.

They both looked at Simon who had caught the letter and was reading it with Theodore. It only took a few seconds for each of their expressions to change. Theodore's face was a look of surprise and hurt that the girls hadn't shared this earlier. Simon's was a mix of confusion and slight embarrassment. The kind of embarrassment that is felt when you accidentally discover some private information about someone you know.

Eleanor shared Simon's lack of confusion, while Jeanette merely pointed with her left hand at the one whose name was on the letter. From this the boys surmised that Jeanette and Eleanor were just as in the dark as they were. It was Simon who made the next move. He unbuckled his seat belt and moved into the aisle walkway, crouching beside Eleanor's seat, letter in hand. Eleanor saw what the fuss was about and in hushed tones, the three of them bounced questions of each other. Also wanting to know, Theodore joined the party, crouching next to Simon.

If Theodore hadn't come over aswell, there was no knowing how long they could have stayed there talking as Brittany had her ear phones plugged in. But with Simon and Theodore both crouching in the corridor, and with Eleanor and Jeanette leaning over them, Brittany's interest was piqued. She leaned over and when she noticed the letter in Simon's hands she let out a small cry and almost fainted in her seat.

Of course Brittany planned on releasing the wonderful news that the Chipettes had a tour of their own. Of course she never intended on hiding ANY information. She was not the secretive, scheming type. She just didn't plan for it to come out like this. For one, she hadn't finalised the contract. And everyone knew how Brittany strived to present herself. Ordered and beautiful, elegant in every way. And this unfinalised unexpected discovery was not the way she intended on presenting her hard work.

"Uh, Brittany...." Eleanor started, "Just when were you planning on announcing the biggest tour of our lives? When we were travelling to the first...."

Eleanor didn't get a chance to finish, as Brittany broke down in tears. Between sobs one could hear what sounded like, _"I'm trying so hard..., It's never been easy..., You don't really know...."_

"Is everything alright miss?" A flight stewardess asked.

Brittany realised she was making a scene in public and out of embarrassment abruptly made her way to the nearest unoccupied toilet, avoiding eye contact the best she could. She didn't even stop to take back the letter or any other papers.

The toilet door shut.

The lock clicked.

A stunned silence.

The boys thought it best they move back to their seats and leave the two remaining Chipette sisters to talk things over and somehow take Brittany back. As Alvin was now awake and wanted to know why Brittany was seen charging for the rear toilet section in tears, it was indeed best that Simon and Theodore head back. Maybe even give an explanation to a concerned Dave. Just one problem – no one had an explanation for Brittany's upset.


	4. Comforting a Friend

After the Matterhorn - Chapter Four  
by Cre8iveWriterX yahoo .com

Hello again and here is chapter four and five.

I thought it may help the flow if I write and upload these chapters together,  
rather than write individually and space several days between them - they just seemed to fit together.

One thing about this story - it is rated K.  
Not T, not MA, just K.

So if you happen to see Theodore talking to Brittany they are just two friends talking.

What this is is a sweet story - but not sugary sweet if you get my meaning.  
It's a story I have had on my mind for a while.

They are also still young and go to school, remember? :-)  
Deep romantic partner dilemmas are kinda beyond them at the moment.

But as we know, they do have special relationships for each other.  
I'm just not going to bring in anything "hot".  
That will ruin the story and character I am trying to build.

Well that is all, enjoy! :-D

.

.

.

.

*** REVIEW RESPONSE ***

Kali101:  
Thankyou for your encouragement, really! Your comment gave me a lift.  
I had already written most of the chapter with Theodore, I thought it suited his nature, and Alvin does have a larger part next chapter.  
But after reading your comment I extended it and gave Alvin a little bit more.

DiceRox09:  
I know, poor Brittany. I feel bad for her too. But she lets it out and we start to see her lifting off again.

emmiexcutie:  
I loved your comment, it's what I am trying to do - create a really interesting story and keep it focussed on plot and character developments rather than couples pairing and such.  
And don't worry, I'll keep writing to the end. :-)

.

.

.

.

Brittany was very upset. Eleanor and Jeanette had both gone separately to the toilet door to talk to Brittany. But Brittany didn't want conversation. She needed some time out. Being a large plane there were enough toilets available so vacancies always existed. But as much as Brittany needed some time to herself, remaining in a state of lonesome misery for too long was not a good idea. Eventually Theodore took it upon himself to help out a friend.

"_Knock, knock"._

Theodore gently tapped at the toilet door.

"It's occupied." came forth a wavering voice.

"Brittany?" asked Theodore in a quiet tone.

"Go away you two! Or which ever one you are!" Theodore's soft tone obviously had Brittany mistaken him for Eleanor or Jeanette.

"It's me Brittany, Theodore."

There was a glaring silence.

"What do you want?" Brittany's question was more of a cold demand.

"Well I saw you run up here, to the back of the plane, and Eleanor and Jeanette said...."

"What would they know!" came a forceful remark.

"Well.... they don't.... know." Theodore paused a little. "That's why I wanted to, um, talk to you myself."

Brittany took a while to answer. "You wouldn't understand. None of you do."

Then came the uncontrollable sobs. "It's not fair, I've always been the one. You three have always had it easy. If Ellie and Jeanette don't get it, what chance is there that any of you three would?"

"Don't get what Brittany?" Theodore was always so sweet and innocent.

Maybe that is what did it for Brittany. Some honest openness, from someone not as close as her sisters, but still understanding enough for some two-way conversation. Whatever the reason, the door opened – revealing a red eyed Brittany, her lips tightly pursed together in her best attempt to keep the rest of her face presentable.

She stood there for a split second, just long enough to take in her surroundings – just an empty rear end of the plane and Theodore with his mouth slightly ajar with concern. Then in what was a surprise for Theodore, she leaned forward and hugged him. Not a passionate hug, the kind of hug that is given to close friends and family out of relief or pressure release. Where eye contact is avoided out of awkwardness, and the fact that it is not an eyes-meeting romantic hug, but is still sincere through and through.

Brittany just cast her gaze above Theodore's shoulder, took a step and leaned forward in an act that seemed to take her worries and strip them of their power they had over her. Theodore being the warm sweetheart he is, gave Brittany this time. And just hoped Alvin wasn't watching and getting the wrong impression.

Truth be told, whether it had been Alvin or Theodore didn't matter that much to Brittany at this time. It was a friend whose shoulder seemed to say, _"You're not alone. You don't need to be alone anymore."_ Which is what any good friend may say in a time like this. She stayed there there for a few seconds, her arms holding onto Theodore like a drowning person holding onto a life raft. Which is how she felt at this moment, letting out only an occasional sniffle.

Then the normal Brittany started to come back as she began to regain her composure. Her hand moved up to her face to wipe her eyes dry, then with her gaze still averted, whispered a quiet "Thankyou. Sorry."

"You don't need to apologise Brittany," Theodore began, "You're upset."

"No, no, I do." Pushed Brittany, her body language reinforcing her words. "I have been horrible, hiding things.... I didn't know what to say or how to say it."

Theodore thought Brittany may need another hug soon, the way she was beating herself. So unlike her.

"Well...." Theodore tried to find the right words. Comforting words, but not patronising. Theodore knew Brittany well enough to not go there.

"Well, we're going to be stuck on this plane for a long while, Eleanor and Jeanette are upset knowing that you're like this...."

Brittany quickly interrupted, "You mean unnerved that I have been planning things, and haven't told them yet."

Theodore looked oddly at Brittany. "No. They stopped talking about that the moment you ran here. They are concerned about you."

It took a moment for Brittany to take that in. Not because she wasn't aware how much her sisters cared for her, but because she was still very much in her state of thinking that the Chipettes career rested solely upon her shoulders. Although she was now starting to let it down.

After taking in what Theodore said, she smiled something that may be described as a smile that was wide and warm, but with a look on her brow that pushed it into a smile of relief. The kind of smile that is shown in gratitude to a person who has suddenly taken care of a large burden.

Theodore saw that Brittany was coming down and continued.

"No body is watching, they're all asleep or watching the movie. Come on, they're waiting for you back in our row."

Brittany took a quick look out into the aisle and saying a quiet, "Okay." moved back to her seat.

It wasn't until they were one row behind their seats that Eleanor and Jeanette noticed the two and stood upon their seats to let Brittany through to her seat at the window end. Of course they were listening for Brittany to return, but even inside a passenger cabin, jet engines have a way of silencing footsteps with their muffled thunder.

Alvin had to move out though. He was sitting in Brittany's seat talking things over with Eleanor and Jeanette. Brittany began to feel a fierce rising emotion of 'g_et out of my private life and stop talking to my sisters'._ But then noticed Alvin's face and how it seemed to convey genuine concern. The same concern he showed the morning of their mountain hike.

There were times when Alvin let down his guard. When he let himself show his better nature. Although it may be more fun to have almost every conversation between him and Brittany take place as a two-person squabble, he knew when it was time to put that essence of his personal character aside.

And although she would never admit it, Brittany deep down inside felt glad – maybe even a little loved that her best.... well.... 'squabbling partner' saw this was a time to indeed be more of a friend.

Alvin moved moved back to his seat with no more than a gaze, in fact no one said a word. But after all were seated, it was Brittany who looked over to her sisters to say, "I'm fine." With that same smile of genuine relief and warmth she showed just moments before.

Ellie and Jeanette thought it best to let their sister settle for a while. Besides, as Theodore said, they were truly more concerned about Brittany than some unfinalised tour.


	5. Manager of The Chipettes

After the Matterhorn - Chapter Five  
by Cre8iveWriterX yahoo .com

This was written and uploaded together with chapter four.  
You can see that one for comments and such

I have started writing chapter six, it shouldn't take more than a week.

And the reviews are great, they let me know what you think of the story so far.

.

.

.

.

Eleanor buried her head in her hands.

"Oh Brittany, please tell me that's not what this is about."

The three girls had been talking for only a couple of minutes but enough had been said for Eleanor and Jeanette to get the main picture.

Unlike the Chipmunk trio sitting in the next aisle, the girls had no 'Dave' to manage their group nor parent figure to fall back on. And while all three of the Chipettes worked together, it had always been Brittany who took charge. It was her nature. Selfish and self-centered some may prematurely judge her, but it was this initiative that pushed the Chipettes on as a group.

Why, if it hadn't been for Brittany on that cold New York night, if it hadn't been for her urging her sisters to travel 2,000 miles to the opposite side of the country to make that audition in California, 'The Chipettes' would have never been born. It was Brittany who kept up the spirit, it was in her nature to be pushy and take charge. Naturally the the position of 'Manager of The Chipettes" became hers.

As did the feelings of discouragement and failure when the life that the Chipettes led became less than ideal, less than expected, less than hoped for. Even Brittany, brave and hard soul that she is could only take so much. And it broke her. When Alvin asked her, during her moment of upset in the Matterhorn Hotel who their manager was, it was she – the lead sister of the Chipettes that made the contracts and met the agents. Living on their own it was actually quite hard to have all three of them at every meeting with publicity agents. Eleanor and Jeanette 'kept house' and provided a place for them all to live, while Brittany met the right people who gave them the money with which to live.

This latest contract was perhaps the best thing to happen to them. Unfinalised as it was, it could be the first real tour of the Chipettes! Unfortunately for Brittany, in face of the success of the Chipmunks, it was not good enough. The Chipmunks were a household name in many countries, whereas the Chipettes were merely known as 'counterparts to' and 'friends of' the Chipmunks. They had a long way to go to be recognised as a talented group of their own steam and Brittany blamed herself for this failure. That is, what she considered to be a failure.

Meanwhile Alvin watched the three of them talk and despite being unable to hear the conversation, pieced together enough from his own conversation with Brittany the previous day, the letter that was unexpectedly brought to light, and that short talk with Eleanor and Jeanette to realise what the problem was. Alvin felt like saying Dave's favourite word to himself at this point.

"_Alviiinnnn!!"_ he thought to himself, _"Couldn't you have seen this happening? You know they are on their own, living in a house built up in a tree. Why did you not think of seeing the other side to their freedom? They have no one else in their lives to hold them down, but there is no one else in their lives to pick them up."_

Alvin put his head down and his hand over his face.

"_You have Dave, Alvin!"_ he continued thinking to himself, _"You aswell as Simon and Theodore. How many times has Dave phoned to say he is going to be home late while you and your brothers watched TV? Who do Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette have? That 'no grown-ups' treehouse life sure looks like a great source of fun now, doesn't it?"_

Looking at his uneaten meal but not feeling hungry, Alvin felt sheepish. A little guilty even, when he considered how relatively easy he and his brothers had life. Just like Brittany, Alvin knew he was the lead one and the responsibility of carrying the guts of the Chipmunks image was borne by him – a pleasurable responsibility, he enjoyed it all – but it really was only the fun parts that he had to deal with. That is what Dave was for.

"_The girls need a Dave."_ Alvin thought, _"No wonder Brittany got so excited at the idea when I told her she was 'going to have the best manager in the business'. She had been so upset in her room at the hotel. Playing manager is not a game – you have no idea how the girls live their collective life, do you Alvin Seville?"_

A nudge was felt in his side. It was Simon.

"Alvin?" he asked.

"What is it?" responded Alvin. He looked up only to see who spoke to him, then hung his head back down.

"It looks to me like you are taking this a little to hard, there's nothing wrong you did to Brittany, or to Eleanor or Jeanette for that matter." Simon carefully stated.

"That's the problem Simon." Alvin responded with the same flat tone, "There is nothing I did do. To hurt or help." He stretched out in his seat and continued. "We all knew how the Chipettes lived, and we all thought it was great. No parents, living in a tree... living in a tree! Remember how excited we were when Dave built that treehouse in the backyard? The girls had the life! Funny how they didn't really answer when I told them that.... I guess having more freedom and fun has another side to it after all."

Simon responded truthfully. "We always asked them if they were ok. Each of them always said they were used to this life and it brought out the best in them. And you know as well as I do they had fun."

"Yeah, remember that time when they were painting the inside of their house?"

Alvin and Simon looked at the left-most seat in their aisle where Theodore was exuberantly nodding his head.

Then with smiles and chuckles, unforgettable images flowed through their minds.

Theodore continued, "They came to school with every colour you could imagine through their hair, over their hands and faces.... even their homework they handed in was covered in paint splatters!"

Who could forget that? The weekend the girls decided to repaint the interior of their cosy treehouse and the subsequent week where they could be mistaken for walking, rainbow coloured fruit lollies....

.

.

"_Okay girls, if we are going to do this, let's be methodical."_

"_Jeanette, we are painting, this is art! Not a science book illustration."_

"_Yes Ellie, but but we can start at one end and work our way around, like the door..."_

"_Like my corner of the room!"_

"_Brittany, you're going to close yourself in, painting that way."_

"_Oh Jeanette, just pass me the pastel pink, and while you are still there, get the...."_

"_Hey! That's the main part of the room you are painting!! We are not painting this entire room with your choice of colours."_

"_Ellie's right Brittany, we're coming over with the right paint."_

"_Oh? is that so...."_

_Before the girls realised, they had started an indoor paint war. When their brushes became too thick and dark with mixed paint, they used their hands to scoop out paint and throw it. And when their hands became too slippery to hold onto the paint cans, they just grabbed each other and like a wild west cowboy being slid across a saloon bar, they flung each other over the plastic drop sheets covering the beds and the floor._

_Who would have guessed that Jeanette could be so artistic in her use of her sisters' flapping bodies to paint the floor? Or Brittany so carefree about her hair & the myriad of pigmentation in it? Or Eleanor so elegant in her moves to twist and avoid paint brushes in mid-flight like a ninja master dodging flying knives? No one really had any idea. As for Monday morning at school – needless to say, hearing all three sisters say, "We tripped." didn't really explain the paint streaked school bags and smeared homework papers._

_._

_.  
_

"Remember how annoyed Dave got when I accidentally spilled paint on his piano?... When I was drawing that poster for the circus we all went to?" Theodore prompted once again.

Dave didn't exactly get mad, he just made it known that messy activities require special care and precautions. He then made Theodore a plastic apron to keep himself clean.

"The girls had more fun with their painting time." Theodore finished.

"I suppose it goes both ways Theodore." Simon solemnly admitted, "How many times has Dave just happened to be there for us and we were glad he was?"

All three boys sat there for a second or two. The number of times when they had fallen back on Dave for support far exceeded the number of times when they wished they could just muck about and not be told what to do.

Alvin looked over to the girls and broke the silence.

"I wonder how they're going.... At least Brittany doesn't look rainy eyed anymore."

"They're talking Alvin, what's there to say?" interjected Simon, "It's personal to them."

"Well I'm going over."

And with an action as swift and decisive as the tone he just spoke in, Alvin unbuckled his seatbelt and made his way into the walk lane beside Eleanor's seat. If he heard the short protests from his brothers, he made no acknowledgement of the fact.

Eleanor and Jeanette both had their backs turned to the walkway, as Brittany had the left window seat. Brittany, of course, was facing away from the window towards her sisters and in the general direction of the boys' seats. She noticed Alvin just as he half-crouched in the walkway with his hand on Eleanor's seat. She stopped talking, prompting Eleanor and Jeanette to turn around.

Alvin did his best to be cautious and smooth.

"Soooo... then...." he began, "I have some untouched juice and spaghetti bolognaise up for grabs!"

Neither of the girls gave so much as a twitch of the cheek.

"Best manager in the business, huh Alvin?" Eleanor asked. "It's a lot harder than you think."

Lowering his head slightly in a gesture of sincerity, Alvin admitted, "Yes. I know.... I'm sorry."

Brittany opened her mouth to speak, but her words were placed on hold when Alvin continued by saying, "But I have an idea! A better idea! But it's really up to you this time."

His eyed moved to each of the girls as he spoke, but rested on Brittany when he said, "It's your idea actually."

The faces of Brittany's two sisters returned to her.

"You mean, Dave?..." Brittany slowly and unassumingly began, then... "Dave?!" she remarked with a tone somewhere between disbelief and elation.

Hearing his voice, Dave moved forward in his seat and looked over, despite being seated at the far end of their row.

"Well," Alvin said matter-of-factly, "We haven't said anything to Dave yet, maybe we could all talk with him later. That is, of course, if Brittany is ok with sharing 'Manager'...."

Brittany's mouth never closed. Her mind was not quite there to tell her face to show an emotional response nor tell her lips what to say – it was still churning her thoughts around. With a little awkwardness in her voice, it was Jeanette who thanked Alvin and dismissed him, mentioning that they should probably talk about this later. Alvin feeling quite proud and accomplished turned back to an onlooking Simon, Theodore and now Dave.

"_Only Alvin would be so bold."_ Simon thought to himself when Alvin seated himself and told them what just happened. _"Bold enough to suggest something like this without asking, or would that be 'informing' Dave first. Well it has certainly given them something to talk about."_

And talking away they were. He wondered what Dave would think as he watched Alvin explain everything to him. Suddenly Simon's ears pricked up and a shiver went down his spine as he overheard Dave's voice, giving him exactly what he wished for.

"Well that is just awful! To think that Brittany feels this responsibility is hers to bear. I'm going to have a word with their parent-guardian. What did the girls say her name was? Olivia? I don't believe this Olivia phoned even once while we were in Europe. As soon as we get home, I'm going to go to their apartment building and have a talk with this guardian of theirs, parent to parent.

"_Uh, oh." _So that is what they told Dave. They lived with a legal guardian named Olivia. And they lived in a block of apartments, not a house in a tree. No wonder Dave seemed fine with them tagging along on our tour unaccompanied. Not to mention being okay with the girls living alone.

"_This will be.... interesting."_


	6. Hiding It From Dave

After the Matterhorn - Chapter Six  
by Cre8iveWriterX yahoo .com

.

.

.

.

*** REVIEW RESPONSE ***

chipmunksnchipettes:  
Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed the 'paint fight' story. I was hoping someone would say they liked it :-)

DiceRox09:  
Well Alvin didn't mention anything about the Chipettes being alone, and there was pretty much no way of hiding the reason of Brittany's upset. Who would have guessed the turn of events?

Girl4Christ15:  
Thankyou! I did have a good day :-) I'll try to keep the story coherent and interesting. There is nothing worse than a sucky sequal. I'll do my best ;-)

.

.

.

.

*** CHAPTER SIX ***

It was 6:30 that evening when their plane touched down. After another hour or so of going through customs and collecting luggage the gang were in a taxi headed home. The home of Dave and the Chipmunks, that is. The Chipettes explained to Dave that their guardian Olivia was waiting for them at their apartment. They were going to stay in the taxi and take it there after he and the boys disembarked at their own house. When asked by Dave why their guardian wasn't waiting for them at the airport, they gave a confusing reply. A set of replies actually, each one a variation of the other. All the more concerned this made Dave.

"Listen girls, I really don't feel comfortable with leaving you three alone at night when we can simply stop off at your apartment first. I know the boys will agree." Dave said with notable unease.

"Oh no, no it will be fine.... It's not that late.... It's actually very nearby...." they responded in jumbled unison.

"Well if it is so near to our house then it won't take much longer for us to stop there first." Dave wasn't going to give in.

Three pairs of eyes darted around as each sister searched for the perfect rebuttal.

"But Olivia is waiting for us." Brittany tried. A pointless comment she realised, after it left her mouth.

"Then let's not keep her waiting." Dave responded. "I really don't like leaving you three to get home by yourselves. Considering we are in the same taxi."

The boys could see the look of concern on Dave's face. Now that they knew the full truth behind Dave's acceptance of the girls' living arrangements (what he believed to be the girls' living arrangements), they couldn't help but feel guilty. Not through lying to Dave, but by perpetuating this false belief by staying silent. Of course Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette were not dishonest people. They said what they believed they had to say in order to survive. Had they mentioned or let it slip to Dave that they were orphans living alone, Dave would have no doubt – in what he believed to be in the girls' best interest of course - made their situation known to Family Affairs. Or made some other legal attempt involving authorities to 'help' them. The girls had already been in one orphanage, an orphanage that made them move to a new country to escape. Even if another 'children's home' isn't where they would necessarily be sent, they in no way dared to risk entering into that system again. The boys understood this, in fact it was the only reason they stayed quiet – for now.

Meanwhile the girls were still trying to lose Dave, however caring he was being.

"What Brittany means," began Jeanette, "is that Olivia is expecting us but won't be home for another hour."

Dave thought about this for a second.  
"_Her little ones are coming home from a long international tour and she isn't going to be home to greet them?"_

"She had to work late, unexpectedly." cut in Eleanor.

With a deep sigh, Dave accepted this but made one final request - or perhaps a demand – as a responsible parent.  
"Well I still want to see you three safely to your door."

Jeanette had the next word.  
"Alright then, we'll direct you to our home. It is only a few blocks away from your house."

Eleanor and Brittany jerked their heads toward their big idea sister.  
"_Jeanette! What are you saying? What are your doing?!"_ It was all in the look, no words were necessary.

"It's okay, I think I know what to do." whispered Jeanette.

Alvin and Theodore had no idea of what was going on inside Jeanette's head, but Simon had a sneaking premonition.

"That makes me feel so much better." breathed a comforted and relieved Dave, "Why couldn't we have agreed to this before?"

"Sorry." offered a meek Jeanette.

.

FIVE MINUTES LATER....

.

The taxi pulled up to a medium sized block of apartments. It was a fairly old and grubby looking construction. A single medium-rise block of about 20 floors. Access to each dwelling was only from outside doors on long rows of steel verandah walkways. At each end of these walkways, elevators could be seen. Towels could be seen hanging off the walkway in front of the occasional door.

"Uh..." Jeanette stumbled for a second then pointed proudly at a just-opened door on the 12th floor. where an unknown woman stood.  
"That one! Hello Olivia, we're home!" Jeanette started waving exuberantly. "She's home earlier than we thought. Hello! Hello!"

Her sisters caught on an began waving and calling out their greetings.

On seeing three seemingly happy girls waving at her, this person did the polite thing and waved back.

"Jeanette's right, we can take it from here." stated an affirming Brittany.

There was an air of confidence among the Chipettes again. Brittany picked up two of her cases and pulled them out of the taxi.

Dave took in a deep breath before conceding to the girls' wishes. After all, they were no longer his girls to look after. Their guardian was sure to come down and help them with their luggage. He saw the girls home, they were now back in someone else's care, there was not much he could do.

It was a more emotional goodbye than usual. All seven had become quite used to each others company. After being together for all those weeks it seemed almost sad that they now had to part. But goodbyes had to be done and after the girls gave their final thanks for the trip, the taxi pulled out and left. As Jeanette watched the taxi drive down the street, with the Chipmunks waving in the back window, her eyes unknowingly began to well up. It wasn't until the cab turned the corner and out of sight that she realised her sight was blurry from uncried tears. She let it out, slowly letting her body fall to the ground until she was crouching against the weight of the suitcases.

"That was so horrible! I feel so horrible for tricking Dave like that!" she made out. "I knew one of us had to do something, but I just feel so terrible and guilty for doing this to Dave." She looked up at her sisters. "He's only being kind."

Feeling an urge to pick up and move on, she quickly stood up and grabbed a case in each hand, wiping her cheek on her shoulder as she walked off.

"Where are you going Jeanette?" asked Eleanor.

Jeanette pointed with her head and said with upset through her voice, "Over there where the telephone is. We have to call a taxi to take us to our real home, don't we?"

Eleanor and Brittany bundled up the rest and followed their sister.

And just like that, life for the Chipettes was back to normal.

.

MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE TAXI...

.

"I worry about those girls sometimes." Dave thought aloud.

He furrowed his brow as he recount the conversation. He wasn't sure why his mind wouldn't let the girls go. There was something that made him uncomfortable - he just could not put his finger on it.

_"Maybe it's nothing. It's most likely nothing at all. It just feels like we are missing three members of the family - the girls were with us the entire trip and I could tell the three of them and my boys were enjoying each others company more than usual. But I still must speak to that guardian of theirs. To tell her how upset.... wait, is that...."_

From his position in the front passenger seat, Dave's eyes spotted something in the rear view mirror. A hard oval shaped case. A small case, with pretty flowers and horses patterned around it. Not an item that belonged to him or his boys.

_"Oh dear, one of the girls must have left that behind. They probably need that tonight - it looks like a toiletries case."_

"Theodore, can you reach behind your seat and pass me that case? I think it belongs to one of the girls."

"Uh, here it is Dave, and it has 'The Chipettes' written on the top of it." informed Theodore.

Dave didn't open it but gave it a single, gentle shake. Sounded like a jumble of small, hard objects - lip gloss sticks, toothbrushes and toothpaste.... that sort of thing.

"Hang on boys, we're going back." Announced Dave, "The girls left all their toiletries behind."

A wave of uncertain anxiety swept over the boys. Make up a story to protect the girls? The boys could do that for their good friends the Chipettes. Tell lies straight to Dave? It's hard to lie to someone when they are in the same room. Maybe just avoid the truth. Well that was Alvin's idea anyway.

"Wait! Uh, Dave? Couldn't it wait until tomorrow? I mean they would have gone inside by now and it really is getting late. Well, not late yet.... but it will be.... soon." Not the strongest argument, but Alvin gave it a shot.

"Alvin, the girls will need this tonight, and it has only been two minutes since we left their apartment."  
Dave was not about to argue about something this elementary. He put his foot down. Alvin only got as far as opening his mouth for a comeback.  
"Not another word Alvin, or any of you three. Just stay in the car, I'll go to their apartment number and hand it back."

Alvin stayed silent. Maybe it was the seriousness of the situation that held him back. That and the futility of his argument. Dave was right. It would take very little effort on their part and the girls would be thankful - if that is where the girls could be found. The boys were not sure of what to expect when Dave started to put the pieces of the puzzle together, but they could imagine a few possible outcomes. They hoped the girls were still where the taxi dropped them off.

The taxi arrived. No chipette was in sight. Only an empty driveway and an empty phone booth. Dave repeated his instruction to the boys to stay put as he hopped out of the car and strode towards the apartment elevators. He obviously remembered the door number that unknown lady lived behind. As they stayed in the car, Alvin, Simon and Theodore were uncomfortably silent. Albeit for some unintelligible utterances. "Oh boy..., What now..., The girls...." The girls indeed. They had already called and boarded another taxi, and instructed the driver to take them to a bus stop on the edge of the park in which their home-sweet-treehouse resided.

Dave knocked on the apartment door. It opened revealing the lady. Perplexed, the boys watched the conversation from the car. They wished the driver would turn off the engine so they could hear. Dave's conversation may be too far away to hear even with hands cupped over ears, but Simon had pulled out his mini parabolic microphone kit - a gadget he bought in one of the airports. Unfortunately it was just a tad useless inside a car with its engine running.

In all truth, one could accurately guess the conversation. The lady stated over and over that she had never seen those three children before, and no - her name was not Olivia. Dave left, looking at his boys through the car window as he made his way down the walkway to the elevator.

All were silent as Dave returned to car. The boys waited for Dave to say something. Anything, apart from instructing the taxi driver to carry on. Simon eventually broke the silence with a single, "Dave?"

We'll talk at home fellas." was Dave's flat response.

What to say.... Dave wouldn't actually 'dob them in' to authorities, would he? The boys trusted Dave. After all, he was their father. And they knew he only had the best interests of the girls at heart. But what would that mean? What would he do?

"And Simon," Dave prompted, "I'll need the girls' telephone number when we get home, okay?"

"Couldn't we just dial it for you?" jutted in Alvin.  
What could Dave do with their telephone number? Many things the Chipettes wouldn't want. Giving it to certain agencies for one.

Dave turned his body to look at Alvin, then continued moving his gaze to each of his sons as he said, "If any of you three had any part in this...." Each word said with a climbing tone.

"Why don't we just talk at home Dave? Like you said." Simon quickly tried to diffuse the situation before it escalated any further.

Dave paused for a bit then replied, "Alright, but after I call the girls."

Well, a late night call couldn't do much harm. And the girls would be the best ones to do the explaining. But it was night time already and they had just got home.... Theodore felt he should say something.

"Dave, could it please wait until tomorrow? Calling Eleanor, Brittany and Jeanette I mean, We haven't even unpacked yet and neither will have the Chipettes." he asked. An honest and reasonable question.

Dave agreed. After all, what could be done at this evening hour besides cause stress? If the girls desperately needed their forgotten case, they themselves could call. But Dave still intended to have a family chat tonight. He was still concerned and hoped his boys would be able to tell him something of the girls' living arrangements. Who are they with.... are they with anyone at all?


	7. The Nighttime Conversation

After the Matterhorn - Chapter Seven  
by Cre8iveWriterX yahoo .com

Wow, it has been months.  
For some reason this chapter was harder to write, I had to take a break.

Oh, and you have no idea how many bus stops and train station waiting periods went into this.  
Not to mention the many handwritten, scribbled pages of my notepad.  
I ended up sitting, waiting in the train station promising myself I would have this chapter finished this week.  
And here it is!

Another weeks worth (or two) of waiting for buses and I will have the next chapter up.

Please let me know what you think, I answer all reviews.

.

.

.

.

*** REVIEW RESPONSE ***

Lucky 27 Mars:  
Glad you enjoyed the chapter.  
I spent a while getting it right, keeping the flow while still writing in the turning points.  
It's one of those things you have perfectly in your mind, but you need to illustrate it for others with words.

DiceRox09:  
Dave did seem harsh, but I don't blame him either. You are right, it is important.  
And don't worry, things will be brightening up for the Chipettes soon enough :-)  
I have the ending in mind, just need a few more chapters.

.

.

.

.

*** CHAPTER SEVEN ***

What a night! Dave was no authoritarian, he was no private life peeker who policed the lives of other people, he was just a caring and responsible parent. Dave knew that the Chipettes were not his responsibility and had no right to intrude on their lives, but a moral responsibility? That he felt. A collection of thoughts stemming from 'what-ifs' and child hardship scenarios spun through his head. And so over cups of hot chocolate in the living room, Dave and his three boys shared what truth and knowledge they had about the girls and how they pulled through life.

It was a mixture of feelings. The boys knew they weren't 'in trouble' as such, in fact one could argue that having the boys as trusted confidants helped anchor the girls in the world. Was it not at the same school as the Chipmunks that the Chipettes enrolled themselves? Would the girls have done the same if they didn't have Alvin, Simon and Theodore as friends? Most likely not. And boys being boys, the thought of living in a treehouse with no parents did at times seem very, very cool indeed. It would not be fair to criticise the boys as being people who lacked the more mature & responsibility-inclined thinking patterns of society - they were still young boys after all. And as their father, Dave knew this. And it would take a lack of empathy to lecture the boys on staying silent. The life of the Chipettes was a different world to them in a way. And acceptance of the different is a child-like trait.

Dave assured the boys that he was not about to report the girls to any authorities, so long as they were not in any danger. The boys were relieved. Within each of them, they silently scorned themselves for doubting Dave on this - thinking he couldn't be trusted. But what now? Well Dave wanted to speak to the girls, hear their side of the story of how they came to live in a house up a tree. Neither Alvin, Simon nor Theodore knew the truth behind their current situation. They never pushed their Chipette friends for those details.

Meanwhile, the Chipettes themselves were also sitting, talking, reflecting.... They were in the center of their little house, around their lone sofa. Nothing in particular was on their minds apart from their upcoming tour - but none of them were in the mood for discussing that. It was too late in the evening & they just wanted to unwind. As it was, they were talking about the Chipmunks. And Dave. Just talking the night away as girls do. But the conversation at hand had suddenly changed as Brittany realised they were missing a case. With the help of Eleanor and Jeanette she had gone through every case and bag they had brought back.

"Yes, we definitely left it behind." remarked Eleanor. "Not left behind at the airport, I remember Jeanette stacking it on top of the Chipmunks' bags.

"Well then we should call them," Jeanette stated as she stood up from the case Brittany had made her look through - twice, "Or go over and...."

"And get Dave to drop it over here?!" interjected a sharp answering Brittany. "C'mon Jeanette."

"Oh Brittany, stop thinking like that." Eleanor responded with a roll of her eyes. "We used to manage just fine without night time face cream and such."

Eleanor had just touched on the topic of their past. It wasn't a taboo topic, not at all. Just not a subject that was brought up at the drop of a hat. It was an unpleasant past. But it was a past they all shared and had kept them close. There was this.... understanding between them, the kind that only close family members could comprehend. Particularly if they all shared a common tragedy or sorrowful time in their lives.

Brittany and Jeanette knew what Eleanor meant. "We know we can do without it Ellie, but nonetheless, it is still something we have lost." Jeanette factually replied.

Brittany ceased her searching. "Well I hope the boys enjoy the face cream & mint toothpaste." she said. "They probably have discovered it by now, don't you think?" she asked no one in particular.

"They just haven't called, that's all." Eleanor answered, "If they did, Dave will no doubt offer to bring it to our, ahem, apartment."

There was a little silence as all thought about this.

Jeanette ended it by saying, "I have been thinking about what happened.... Well, I have been thinking.... do you think we could talk to Dave? Tell him the truth? I still feel unhappy about tricking Dave after all he has done for us on this trip, I just feel we should tell him."

Jeanette half expected her sisters to come down on that proposition like a jumbo jet on the runway. Although they didn't. It appeared as though they were thinking it through as though it were a reasonable suggestion. Eleanor had the next word.

"You know, I have been thinking the same thing. It's funny but over the past few weeks it seemed as though Dave has gotten to be, well.... how would you say it Brittany?"

Jeanette and Eleanor turned to Brittany who had a crinkled expression on her face. Like she was not sure of what emotion to display. And with a faraway gaze fixed on nothing in particular.

Her heart was tugging away, it knew what she wanted to say....  
"_Like he was the kind of person the Chipmunks always said he was"_, it urged her lips to speak.

Four weeks the seven of them had spent together. Dave hadn't fathered over them as such, the Chipettes always had a three bed room to themselves, as did the boys, and during the concert events and sightseeing outings Dave didn't try to act 'down-with-the-gang' or be anything more than a trusted guardian, but that is what did it – the casual acts of kindness and the everyday manner of Dave Seville. Dave would notice things that most others would not, or if they did, not give a second thought. Such as the time when the seven of them were having breakfast on their first charter plane trip within Europe.

It was during the early hours of the day and as they were pulling out the breakfast snacks each of them had packed, Eleanor realised she forgot to pack some of those single serve sachets of orange marmalade – the kind that is peeled open to reveal a delicious blob of jam perfect for a single slice of bread. Unbeknownst to Eleanor, Dave had noticed how she always seemed to go for those first in the hotel restaurant, even sneaking a couple out for those quiet concert backstage periods. So that morning while everyone was preparing to leave, Dave ducked down to the hotel restaurant and asked the kitchen staff for a handful of jam packs, 'just in case'. A thoughtful act really, which resulted in a surprised and delighted Eleanor who never expected something so small, yet so thoughtful.

To the girls, this is what made Dave more than a guardian or father of their friends.

Brittany's mind was recounting these experiences, her mind processing them as a flash of emotion. But as much as this certain something inside wanted her to agree with her sisters, there was something else. Maybe by saying how good it felt to have Dave around – not as an authority figure but as a person to fall back on – she would be admitting that their perfect, self-sufficient lives were missing something. Something that would make them a complete family. And the thought that she and her sisters did not count as a family was unthinkable!

So she flustered. Shaking her head and hands she blurted out, "Oh I don't know."  
Then paused. "Dave was nice. Nicer than I thought. But he is still Dave. And, and...."

She halted again, this time looking up at Eleanor and Jeanette with a directing gaze and a slight flare of hot emotion flushing over her face.  
"Well what is wrong with us the way we are!" she let out with a demanding tone.

These unexpected words took Eleanor and Jeanette off guard. As far as they knew, they were talking about Dave and how they might tell him a few unshed secrets.

What was Brittany talking about? They didn't know what was churning about inside her subconcious mind. Brittany herself probably wasn't aware. Unless she happened to be an expert in the field of self-psychoanalysis – which she wasn't. Simon maybe.

Eleanor spoke up. "Uh, Brittany? We 'are' talking about Dave, right?"

Brittany took a second to recompose herself and her thoughts.  
"Well I'm just saying...," she began before placing down a large sigh.  
"I just don't know if he will understand." she admitted.

"None of us do Brittany." replied Eleanor.

"But he knows us, or at least knows us better now." continued Jeanette. "And if you were Dave, could you do something that would put someone you care about in a bad place?"

A bad place. What exactly does that mean? Where does that mean? Was it figurative speech Jeanette was using or did she have a literal, physical place in mind? If so literal, then where? And with whom?  
Well there was no actual place in mind but if any ordinary person would try to imagine a place where futures were uncertain, people around them unappealable, and where the freedom to live and find out who they really are and what they can be is held from them – basically a place that is bad with a captial B – that person would most likely be unable to identify such a place in the real world.  
The Chipettes on the other hand would not have to imagine very hard as they had already lived in and escaped from such a place. It was unfortunate these were the only feelings they could link to their long-distant orphanage, as most other childrens' homes would never approach these levels of un-life.

Nevertheless, the girls would never let themselves go back to any sort of childrens' institution. But made to live in a home with a guardian.... or foster parents...? Funny, they had always shuddered at the thought of being told where to live and with whom, but seeing how the boys lived with Dave and experiencing a taste of that themselves had opened their eyes. Of course they would still never choose that over their current life, but somewhere in the back of their minds a seed had been planted – maybe the world was not such an unliveable place. Maybe there really did exist people such as Dave who might truly understand them.

And so in the discussion that followed, the Chipettes decided they would go to the Seville household next morning and ask Dave if he wanted to 'take a walk in the park' with them.... to help get the feeling of home-sweet-neighbourhood back, they would tell him. Then they would stop under a certain large tree that was very close to their hearts and open the door - the door to their home and their life.

But could they trust Dave? How could they be sure that Dave wouldn't make a phone call to 'the right people' afterwards? There was no way of being sure. Risk is part of friendship. You cannot grow closer to someone else if you keep up your guard. The girls could always keep to themselves, never being open with another living soul, living a safe and secure life.... But what lonesomeness. No.

They trusted Dave.  
They wanted to trust Dave.  
They hoped they could trust Dave.

Trust not only with the secret of their life – past and present – but with their very future.  
All in the hope that he may be one of those people who might understand them.


	8. Meeting at the Treehouse

After the Matterhorn

by Cre8iveWriterX at yahoo .com

.

Well those two weeks I said it would take to write the next chapter sure dragged out, didn't they?

I had some mishaps along the way, like my almost finished chapter deleting itself, leading to discouragement, then thinking that maybe I should leave the story and focus on other things in life. Like studying. And family.

But we all need personal expression, in fact that is why I started writing - last year when I was in a very depressed point in life, a counsellor suggested that I make more creative outlets for myself. I don't draw that well, but I had just started reading these Fan Fiction stories. And so late one night when I couldn't sleep, I turned up my light, pulled out my notepad and wrote chapter one. Which turned out to be a lot shorter than it seemed once I typed it into the computer!

Things are better now.

But now I have this half-finished story with an ending planned from the start.

Incomplete stories aren't much fun to read, so here is the next chapter.

.

.

.

.

*** REVIEW RESPONSE ***

DiceRox09:

Yeah, um, sorry about the 'Update Soon!' part...  
But you can see now how Dave deals with things.  
And thanks for being a constant reviewer! You were the only person to review last chapter.

.

.

.

.

*** CHAPTER EIGHT ***

What a night! How the girls managed to get any measure of meaningful sleep that night on what may well be the last night in their own house was a story of its own. It was 10pm when the last bedsheet was pulled over and even then the stillness of their oaken home was interrupted by their soft murmurs so far into the night, that even the tree in which they shared their home would have called for silence if it could! But sleep they eventually did, and awaken next morning to the usual cacophony of sounds in their bushland home.

Among the girls however, there was an uncharacteristic quietness. A bright contrast to the long waves of conversation that had filled them the night before. Neither of the three girls felt like talking, nor was there much of a need as the plans for this day were discussed last night till the end. There was a soft "Good morning" to their house, which had kept them safe and together all this time and the occassional request for Brittany's battery operated hairdryer (and the dismayed shout when the batteries ran flat) but not much else. Breakfast was eaten, hair was done, and the three of them were off to the house of their closest friends. This time though it was to see Dave.

Meanwhile Dave and the boys were also getting ready. Dave thought it would be kinder to speak with the girls in their familiar surrounds. The boys would guide the way to their tree in the park. 10am seemed like a fair time. Late enough to allow for a sleep in, but early enough to catch the girls at home before they moved on with whatever they had planned for this day. As it was a weekend, most likely unpacking and unwinding. Not this morning, however, for 10am was the same time the Chipettes had decided to make their visit and for the same reasons. In fact the girls were already on their way - living on their own tended to give them a little more get-up-and-go and self discipline than their 'Dave dependant' friends. To be fair though, it was talk of the girls that had held Dave and the boys up. There was Theodore seeking reassurances from Dave that he not come down hard and to please hear them out. It took Dave nothing less than kneeling down to Theodore's level, looking him in the eye and promising he would be kind and not involve anyone else unless there indeed was danger. Simon on the other hand wanted to give reassurances to the girls that they would be safe, and in order to find out exactly where they stood, phoned up various city welfare agents as part of a 'school research assignment'. Or so he told them. Alvin had been, well, occupied in his brothers' shared bedroom - procrastinating it would seem. A long time to get out and have breakfast, a long time to get dressed to leave the house... When asked by Dave why he was taking so long, he gave no sure reply.

"I will be down soon Dave!... In a minute!... Wait I'm almost ready!... Stop calling my name like that!..."

And so the gang made it out of the house a little later than planned. The Chipette's park was a 15 minute walk from the Chipmunk's house. The directions were somewhat interesting. After crossing the road and a few minutes walk down the footpath there is the neighbourhood park. After entering the park and venturing through it's cleanly kept landscape is a tall fence. Beyond that is nothing but flowering weeds and an unkept forest of trees, as though the park's groundskeepers thought they had enough park land to tend to, and fenced the rest off - leaving it to tend itself. This was the Chipette's park. A fenced off, undeveloped, naturally growing area which was, as the 'No Trespassing' sign on the fence line stated, "For Future Development".

"For Future Development"? What does that mean? Simply put, when the vacant land the city now resides upon was originally divided into lots and placed into development categories, this was some land that was set aside, unassigned. It was to remain in an untouched, undeveloped state and the eventual purpose for this land would be decided by the development around it. Good town planning actually, sort of like overflow. This part of the suburban neighbourhood bordered a small industrial zone and this large block of land was between the two. When suburban living or industrial expanse grew to a point where more space was required, town planners were ready. Or maybe this part of town had been envisiged with a small airport some decades down the track, after urbanisation had reached a high enough peak. Who knows? As the sign stated, it was "For Future Development".

What a perfect place for the Chipettes to settle down unnoticed! Owned by no one but the state and used by no one but the birds and any other creatures that cared to live in trees (three chipmunk sisters perhaps?)... perfect indeed! With surplus and scrap materials borrowed from 'next door' (as the girls had come to call the fenced back zone of small industrial and construction companies), and a bit of work, they had themselves a quaint but quite liveable little house. They even had a telephone line! Their ingenious idea of taking a long spool of cable which had been labelled "surplus" and stacked with other junk behind a building company's warehouse, then tapping it into one of the building yard's telephone extension circuits. Viola! A shared line. Just so long as they didn't use it at the wrong moment... They had a number of stories about that.

Anyhow, the boys and Dave were halfway through the park, the fence line in sight... and so were the Chipettes! They had already jumped the fence at an inconspicuous spot and were in the park. The non-secret park. Their faces unexpectedly fell a little when they spied their four oncoming visitors, perhaps a feeling of uncertainty and dread that the three whom they trusted most had spilled the beans and now 'Mr Seville' was here to straighten them out.

"Girls, he's here!", Eleanor quietly announced. Her body tightened itself, pulling in her shoulders and giving her arms an uptight sway.

"Just keep walking," Brittany quickly butted. Her head remaining unturned as she leaned over slightly. "This is a park and we are just taking a shortcut to their house."

"I thought we were going to tell them." hissed Jeanette. "After all we talked about Brittany!"

"Yes Jeanette we are, but is it just a co-incidence that Dave is here? Let's just wait."

"Girls he's waving to us." remarked Eleanor who had lifted her arm and started waving back in an effort to appear natural.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I don't know fellas, it seems to me as though they are not quite sure whether to be pleased to see us." said a waving Dave.

"Maybe we just caught them off guard." he heard a voice beneath him say. "We are close to 'their' park, maybe they think we saw them earlier."

"Well maybe the park is a better place to talk. This park I mean." answered Dave as he looked around for a picnic table and chairs to sit at.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Why is he looking around? Are there other people here?"

"Wait, stop! That didn't mean let's all look around! Way to go to get attention."

"Well what if he has brought other people here? But he wouldn't do something that horrible. He probably doesn't even know and is just 'in the park'."

"Just as we are, until we find out why he is here."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What are they saying? They look a little... tense."

"Ask Dave."

"Dave, what are they..."

"I don't know. Did any of you boys call them this morning?"

"No."

"There is a tree over there, let's sit underneath."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Is Dave waving us to sit down over there or is he just showing us where he is going?"

" 'Showing us where he is going'. Let's go by and say hello. That's where we were headed, right? Their house?"

"And then we can take him to see our house, right? Ha ha."

A glare was received for that one. Even though it was part of the eventual plan.

The Chipettes walked over to the tree where their friends seemed to be headed and called out their hellos. They received waves and greetings in return with a "Fancy seeing you three here" from Dave. Each family asked what the other was doing and "Going to see you" was more or less the shared response. For the Chipmunks, the park was indeed on the way to the apartment block the Chipettes had guided them to the previous night. An ideal shortcut even. Which Dave made a definate point of mentioning, giving the girls the belief that he didn't know any better. This relaxed the girls. Although a slight wave of guilt swept through them which could be noticed by those who knew them well.

As the long flight had smalltalked them out of useful things to say, and not much had occurred in the past half day (unpacking suitcases is not the most inspiring activity), Dave presented the Chipettes with their missing case with no delay. The Chipettes remarked that this was one of the reasons for their morning visit. Dave then asked if they would like to take it home with them now or was their something else on their minds. There was a long "umm" from Brittany then in half broken sentences from the three of them, which were more like suggestions and promptings between the girls, they pieced something together stating that they will return home now and that their friends were welcome to come. In fact they wanted to show Dave and the boys 'something'.

"...That was the other reason we were coming over to see you guys." summed Brittany.

"We can take a shortcut through the park, if you don't mind walking through some bush." offered Eleanor as she pointed the way.

All agreed and moved off, the Chipettes leading the way to an adventageous 'climbing tree' where one could hop from branch to branch in order to climb over the fence. When Theodore saw the girls climbing onto the trunk he quietly asked Simon,

"Are we really going where I think we are going?" To which he received a shrug.

There was a measure of both excitement and query in Theodore's voice. A feeling that was inside all seven as they walked without much to say. Dave didn't give the typical parent warnings about climbing over fences and trees - which the Chipettes expected to hear. He simply went last, keeping a watchful eye.

Walking, walking.

Brittany found herself listening more to the treading footsteps made by Dave and the Chipmunks behind her. Dave's footsteps were easy to identify. His heavier weight gave a longer crunch as his shoes pushed further into the stick and leaf undergrowth while his longer stride made for a slower meter. Strangely calming, maybe because she could be aware of someone even though they were behind her - as though she didn't have her back totally turned. Not that she felt that way around Dave. The point after all was to invite Dave in. And how she hoped that would work out for the better.

"This used to be one of my worst nightmares," she thought to herself. "Dave appearing out of nowhere and seeing Eleanor, Jeanette and I, then telling us we couldn't live together as a family here anymore."

A flush of quick panic swept up to her face as the feeling of this nightmare which all three of them had shared at different times started to invade her mind.

"What if that happens today? What if..."

She closed her eyes and shook it out of her head. That wasn't going to happen. That was not going to happen. During this drifting moment she lost track of her surrounds and didn't hear Dave approach and walk beside her where he saw her quickly but furiously shaking her crinkled face. She jumped, startled, as she felt the back of his hand gently touch her arm, just before he quietly asked if she was ok. She nodded her reply.

Jeanette turned her head and began to speak.

"Um, you guys remember when you built that treehouse in your backyard?"

Who could forget! Dave had helped the boys build a treehouse and when it was done Theodore invited the Chipettes to come over. After the six of them climbed inside, it started raining and kept raining for some time. From the kitchen Dave made toasted sandwiches which he brought out - batch after batch - under an umbrella.

Jeanette continued, looking side to side at her two sisters as if for support.

"Well, we have built a treehouse of our own..."

And there, coming into view was the most magnificent treehouse that could possibly be held by a single tree. This was no backyard piece of fun, nor raw looking contraption, this was a well looked after construction which seemed to have its own sense of style - something most people would not think possible for a treehouse. Of course it had signs of patchwork, but nothing looked oddly out of place. Only signs of character and a 'lived in' look.

Dave placed his hand behind his head as he looked up.

"Wow! The boys weren't kidding!" he thought. "How did the girls build this?"

He paid close attention to the corner joints and attachments to the tree.

"Amazing." he continued thinking. "But how well does it keep the girls warm in winter..."

Brittany was looking up at Dave and could tell he was impressed. He took his eyes off the tree and looked down at her. It wasn't a blank expression she had, it was more a look of expectation and hope, like one has when about to be given news regarding a family member in hospital. Expectation and hope that good words will be heard. She was wanting Dave to say something, hoping that it would be good.

"You built this yourselves?" Dave openly asked.

Brittany nodded with a "Mmm-hmm."

Dave didn't have any knowledge yet as to how the girls acquired the tools and lumber required to build the treehouse. He stood there a few more moments before Jeanette asked, "Would you like to see inside? Eleanor made something nice to eat and Brittany & I fixed up the balcony a little, so we can all sit there."

Dave responded with a "I'd love to see inside." as Eleanor went to show the way in.

Inside the tree and now on the balcony, Dave was still looking around incredulously. But with everyone settling down he knew this was the best time to break the news to the girls that he knew the truth about everything. Should he wait and see what story the girls will tell him? No, it would be kinder to bring it all out into the open now and not have the girls fretting about how to tell him something he already knew.

"Girls?" Dave stated, getting their attention. All seven of them were on the tree's small balcony. Moving about, finding seats and passing muffins.

Standing against the balcony he took a deep breath. "I know about living in the treehouse."

Stillness. Silence. In that moment, Eleanor, Brittany and Jeanette had nothing else in their mind besides those words. Three pairs of wide open eyes suspensfully looked at him.

Dave continued. "I asked the taxi driver to drive back to 'Olivier's Apartment'. There was a bag that was left behind in the taxi. When I walked up to the apartment where 'Olivier' lived to hand over the suitcase, well, that's when I realised why this Olivier or anyone else for that matter hadn't phoned you while we were away, or come to collect you three."

Dave paused and noticed the girls looking almost tearful. Was it from worry about what Dave had in mind for them? Or from the truthfulness of those words... That no one was there to phone them or welcome them back home? Dave continued, reassuringly.

"Just so you three know, I haven't spoken to anyone else about this yet. You can thank the boys for that."

The girls moved their eyes from Dave to the Chipmunks. Their faces losing some tension which allowed for a sort-of smile of relief. But there was that '...yet' that Dave spoke.

"So long as I think you are not in any immediate danger, I will leave the authorities out of it for now. I don't like it, but all things considered I have to admit that it would be less damaging if we can talk about this among ourselves for now. So, as a family, I want to hear your story. Everything."

Dave took a seat and relaxed his gaze from the girls, signalling that he had finished what needed to be said. The girls actually let out a real smile or two, knowing that they were in the clear - for now. No one knew, but what an enormous weight that had just been lifted off their hearts! They could breathe and breathe deep anxiety-lifting breaths they did. The rest of their day felt strangly aimless now - they had just climbed over the largest mountain they could think of, ending with Dave's promise that he would keep their secret safe. What else today could possibly match that? Well, besides opening up their story to Dave and their friends that is. Or was that other word they thought they heard Dave use?

'As a family'... The words seemed to ring.

So getting settled they began their story. From the start. When Dave heard that there once really was an Olivier and what she meant to the girls he felt crushed. When he learned how they moved from job to job (as young as they were) with dirty alleyways and park benches as their home, he couldn't help but lean in and give each of them a strong, genuine hug. Neither Brittany, Eleanor nor Jeanette held back a just-as-genuine hug in return. Maybe a month ago they might have. How a bit of trust and understanding can change things.

"So that is why you three have always lived together this way... without help from anyone." Dave verbally surmised as the three Chipettes finished their story. Now knowing the horrid orphanage life they lived through (rather escaped from) as small youngsters, he understood their determination for reliance upon each other and each other only. He also could feel a sense of trust from the girls - being the only grownup they had spoken to and all.

"Well girls... I..." Dave was lost for words. "I want to see you girls living safely..."

"But we are safe!" interjected a very affirmative Brittany.

"Yes, but how can I allow three beautiful little girls to live alone out here in..."

"But we aren't alone!" Eleanor butted in.

"But we are beautiful. Well I certainly say so!" added a smiling Brittany.

"...Three," Dave continued, "one - two - three," pointing at each of them, "people who are no older than my three boys living unprotected in the open bush..." he noticed Jeanette about to speak up but beat her to it by saying, "And don't go saying that's ok as you protect and look out for each other because I have already heard that part."

Brittany felt she had to bring some order so she stood up and remarked, "Well seeing as you are now aware of our living arrangements, and can check up on us anytime you please, plus we see Alvin, Simon and Theodore in school everyday... well I say that is quite adequate."

Dave sighed. He recognises this matter-of-fact, defiant tone all too well from his conversations with Alvin.

"Well I am afraid that city officials will not be so understanding if they ever find out."

"Who says anyone else is going to find out?" Brittany said with a pout. "Or are you going to tell them!"

With her eyes fixed on Dave, her expression of unquestionable assertiveness started to give way to fear and concern as those last words left her mouth. Jeanette's and Eleanor's eyes were similarly fixed upon Dave. They all wanted to know.

Changing his tact, Dave paused then declared with authority, "If I ever decide to take everyone down that path, you three will be the first to know. In other words, no - unless I have already told you of my intention to do so, or if sharing this detail is unavoidable due to a set of bizarre circumstances."

"Bizarre circumstances?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah," shouted an excited Alvin, "Like a runaway circus tiger in this part of town. One that has been trained to climb trees!"

Simon and Dave looked at Alvin with a groan. Theodore looked a little worried.

"Can tigers really climb trees?" he wondered.

He cast a glance at Eleanor who shook her head and rolled her eyes in return.

Puzzlingly, Jeanette and Brittany were looking at each other with a large smirk across their faces.

"Oh we've handled that kind of thing before." Jeanette quietly voiced, still looking at her sister.

The Seville's not hearing what Jeanette said, told Alvin to stop being ridiculous. Eleanor giggled at this. Obviously the Chipettes knew something the Seville's didn't.

"Which brings me to my next concern. What are you girls intending to do regarding this upcoming concert of yours?"

The concert! Oh why did Dave have to bring that up now? Brittany froze up a little inside, a widening of her eyes being the only indication. Still, she answered Dave.

"What about it? The three of us talked it over and we, The Chipettes, will most definately be performing as promised." An aire of boldness returning to Brittany as she spoke.

"We all agree that this concert will be just what The Chipettes need to bounce back. And if you doubt it, then why not come along and be OUR guests this time?"

"Well I do believe that it would be best to accompany you three, but not because we doubt you." Dave answered.

Brittany opened her mouth to automatically refute whatever came after that 'but' from Dave, but realised she couldn't argue with that one.

"Some extra help would be nice for a change." she thought.

There was silence for a moment as Dave gave some time for the girls to respond. Which neither of them did so he continued.

"So if my boys don't have any objection," he said as he looked to each one, "We would love to be your guests this time and hope that we can help with arrangements."

There were rich smiles all round. Particularly from the boys. They were going to see their friends perform just as the girls being guests on the Chipmunks' tour had watched them. Plus Dave was going to be around to help out. The girls weren't too sure of what Dave had in mind or how far he intended to go in his 'helping out', but they figured they knew Dave well enough to know he wouldn't bulldoze his way through their plans. But it was no time to talk about that now - it was practically midday now and stomachs were hungry. A suggestion was made that lunch be had in town but that was pulled down rather quickly by the girls who insisted that everyone stay at the tree while they prepare lunch. While they ALL prepared lunch actually as the boys joined their friends in the treehouse kitchen. Dave meanwhile was looking over papers regarding the tour and all sorts which Brittany had handed him.


End file.
